eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
テラーズ・オブ・ザランブラ生産クエスト
ベータ鯖情報を殴り書きしていくので内容が今後変更されるでしょう クエストの開始 クエストの進行に必要： *生産レベル100以上であること。 必要な素材 *日本語訳(splitiron ore) x10 *[[]](bornite nodule) x32 *[[]](umbrite) x40 *[[]](thalumbral root) x10 *[[]](malduran lumber) x3 *[[]](Thaumic material) x1 *[[]](arcannium x2) レア素材 *adamantine cluster x1 *ferrite cluster x1 *titanium ore x1 *rhenium ore x1 *cadmium ore x1 *incandescent material x2 必要な燃料 *[[]](Thaumic Coal) x34 *[[]](Thaumic Incense) x1 *燦然と輝くキャンドル(Effulgent Candle) x1 *燦然と輝く石炭(Effulgent Coal) x5 *燦然と輝く香(Effulgent Incense) x2 序章クエスト - 各都市 メールが届くので読むとスタート ベータ鯖はBufferからPortalを買って使うかマーラ島の Captain Ethan Dariani と話す シンの村 *101 果てしない地底 - en:What Lies Beneath シグネチャー en:Containing the Stoneまで終わらせた後Ethanと話して終了 このクエが終わった時？elemental remainsの近くにザランブラ行きのportalが出る？ *100 ニッチな一致が着地点 - en:Assay of Origin What Lies Beneathを受けた状態でもう一度 Captain Ethan に話しかけると貰える 外にいる Cylianna と話し、右の elemental remains を掘り、metal mechanism を五個手に入れる そしてブローカー等で *adamantine cluster x1 *ferrite cluster x1 *titanium ore x1 *rhenium ore x1 *cadmium ore x1 *effulgent coal x5 を手に入れ、指定されたものを鍛冶るって報告　1p53g9s **後のクエストでmetal mechanismを使うのでクエストが終わった後で拾っておくと戻らずに済む ブッチャーブロック山脈 *100 この鉱石を見よ - en:Ore of Yore BBMの Dror Ironstein と話し、カラディムへ行き一番奥の壁の上 のハンマーをクリック　1p53g9s カラディム・ハンマー用の鉱石サンプル サーガディン *100 鉱石の系譜学 - en:More Ore of Yore サーガディンの Forgemaster Gert と話し、外のGDの Einva と話し、 付近の spiceleaf herb x3 拾い、Engraved Desk de Sheaf of Spiceleaf Paper x1 を作る 材料 *spiceleaf herb x3 *Effulgent Incense x1 その後近くの本棚のクリックできる本を三回クリックし、Transcribe Notes on Maldura を作る 材料 *拾ったページ x3 *Effulgent Incense x1 1p53g9s 分断されしフロンティア の the Hole の左側の扉から The Duality's Vigilant Sanctum へ移動し、The Duality と話す *100 アンダーフットと地底界 - en:Underfoot Defender 近くに地図があるので拾って持っていき、外でこの辺で ローキリックの毛皮を拾い、戻って Roekillik Illusion Spell を作る 材料 *incandescent material x1 *effulgent incense x1 辺りの岩から Rekillik Den の中へ入り、変身してから Roekillik Elder と話す *100 意欲と手土産にほだされて - en:Subtunarian Subterfuge トラッキングがあると便利、東の池の中から魚を釣り、そこから北のキノコを採り、水中の草を採って Juicy Fish Roll を作り、近くの机から紙を拾って報告し、Dualityに報告 手みやげアイデア集 みずみずしい魚群 ジューシーなケイブフィッシュ 菌類の塊 ウマミキノコ ケルプのもつれ 塩辛いケルプ じゅわじゅわフィッシュロール まっさらな羊皮紙 *100 待ち受けるは未知 - en:Into the Unknown シンの村で metal mechanism を拾って Ore Reagent for Portal Spell を作って話してPortalに入る 材料 *incandescent material x1 *effulgent candle x1 ザランブラ *100 包帯結びと縁結び - en:Stranger in Distress 近くの袋を拾い、移動して根と茸を拾い、貰った機織り機で Healing Salve Infused Bandages を作って報告 *100 灯ればそこにイモレート - en:Menace in the Mine Maldura に入り、Brumley Langboom と話し、外の をクリックし、戻って報告 *100 [[]] - en:Scanning the Seals # # # # を順にクリック *100 [[]] - en:Monitoring the Situation Tinkered Monitoring Device を作る、燃料商人と作業台は後ろにある 材料 *bornite nodule x5 *splitiron ore x5 *umbrite x5 *Thaumic Coal x5 次に前のクエでクリックしたところをもう一度やり、最後にもう一度外に出てクリックする *100 [[]] - en:Attuning the Portal Resonance Crystal と Portal Attunement Device を作る 材料 *umbrite x6 *thalumbral root x1 *bornite nodule x6 *Thaumic Coal x2 *100 [[]] - en:Monitor Malfunction へ行き、横で倒れてる死体をクリック、BrumleyとBrytthel と話す *100 [[]] - en:Researching a Solution 外のElanluelle と話し、戻って 付近の本をクリック、Research on Containing Magical Gemstones を作る *Thaumic Incense x1 *100 [[]] - en:Containing the Stone 外のElanluelleと話し、中のForge of Brell de Censer of Containment を作り、外のElanluelleと話し、傍の焚火でEmpowered Censer of Containment を作り、中のBrytthelと話す 材料 *arcanium x2 *bornite nodule x21 *umbrite x20 *Thaumic Coal x2 マルドゥラ *100 [[]] - en:Scuttling to Safety Charles Q Tinkersmith と話し( で下に降りる)Tinkered Beetle Trap を作り、 辺りにいるKOSの甲虫に使う 材料 *Thaumic material x1 *splitiron ore x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 [[]] - en:Fire Striker 材料を集め Explosive Hammaer Prototype を作る *flammable amadou *chert module *splitiron ore - dark ore から掘れる 材料 *splitiron ore x1 *thalumbral root x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 [[]] - en:You Only Test Twice Target Clockwork を作って左後ろに置き、さっき作ったハンマーを投げて報告 材料 *splitiron ore x1 *thalumbral root x3 *umbrite x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 [[]] - en:The Man with the Tinkered Eye Maldura:Algorithm for Destruction (Heroic) に入り の箱をクリックし、死体を三つクリックして報告 *100 [[]] - en:Fuels Are Forever Maldura:District of Ash (Heroic) に入り high quality gear (壊れたクロックワークの傍) high grade coal industrial strength solvent をクリック、戻って High Pressure Steam Tank Liquid Fuel を作る 材料 *Thalumbral root x3 *Malduran lumber x3 *Thaumic Coal x5 *100 [[]] - en:For Your Eyes Only Prototype Viewfinder を作り Tobon Blingden に届ける途中で殴り倒されてCharlesに報告 材料 *Thaumic Coal x5 日替わり生産クエスト *シグネチャーen:What Lies Beneathを終わらせた後でやる事ができる *'Gwynvyn' **100 [[]] - en:A Cure for Maldura **100 [[]] - en:Arming Maldura **100 [[]] - en:Healing for Maldura **100 [[]] - en:Monitoring Maldura **100 [[]] - en:Malduran Medicine **100 [[]] - en:Malduran Mouths to Feed **100 [[]] - en:Malduran Refills *ウィークリー生産ミッション **100 [[]] - en:Restocking the Deepforge Depot